


Good Boy

by itsukoii



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1993, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Human Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Richie Tozier, Teratophilia, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Werewolf Richie Tozier, Werewolf Sex, richie is a werewolf and eddie fucks him that's the fic, richie just wants to be good!, they're both seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: When Eddie comes forth with a desire he's been ashamed of having for some time, Richie is more than willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my fic! i have been absolutely obsessed with werewolf richie since reading Honbunbun's fic, A Loser Werewolf in Derry, which was in turn inspired by Punkyiggy's AU. thank you both!
> 
> so, some warnings before we proceed:  
> \- richie is a full-on bipedal werewolf and he gets fucked in the ass by eddie while he's a werewolf. he IS fully conscious however!  
> \- they are both seventeen so technically underage
> 
> i think that's it. i hope you enjoy!

It was a thought that had been plaguing Eddie's mind for some time now. He couldn't recall the first time it crept in, seeing as how, every time it did lurk, he suppressed it before it could fully form, but it had become more and more incessant as of late. It was beginning to rattle in Eddie's mind and drive him nuts, as much as he didn't want to think about it, because it was– it was _wrong_.

Just like so many other things he was told were wrong when he was growing up; turned out, not many of them actually were. But _this_... this was wrong, Eddie knew. Truly, completely, and utterly _wrong_.

And yet the thought – the _desire_ , the want – did not stop infiltrating his mind at even the most inconvenient times. In class, biking home, while doing homework. It did not rest, and it was really beginning to chew on Eddie's nerves.

The year was 1993, and Eddie and Richie had been dating for about a year. Only the Losers' Club knew. Their friends had congratulated them with open arms as well as with a chorus of _ugh, finally_ s that the pair were thrilled to receive. While Maggie and Went knew their son was gay, as he had come out to them both when he was fifteen, Richie had yet to come forth about his relationship status with Eddie – even if his parents shared knowing looks whenever they caught Richie and Eddie cuddled up during a sleepover at the Toziers', or the lingering gazes they’d share over dinner.

Considering the homophobia that gripped Derry like claws, their relationship was kept secretive, the knowledge kept only to their tightly knit friend group.

But there was one more secret even more worth keeping that not even the Losers knew about. Only Richie, Maggie, Went, and Eddie were aware of it.

The secret being that Richie was a _werewolf_.

He had been born one and had learned to control his full shifts by the time he was sixteen. That's when he told Eddie – not long after they started dating, which terrified Richie, thinking it might destroy what they had – but the overwhelming need to be honest with Eddie about something so important in his life had been too great. To his delight and major relief, Eddie didn't find it an issue. In fact, he was quite enamored with Richie's werewolf form and had asked him to shift for him on multiple occasions; it was like the dog Eddie had always wanted but never had.

Maybe Eddie had come to like Richie's werewolf form a little _too_ much, and almost every time they were alone, Eddie would be begging for Richie to shift. Richie scowled, saying _, you only like me as a werewolf so much because I can't talk!_ , but shifted regardless whenever Eddie wanted, because he was that _whipped._

While the silence was nice, sure, it wasn't the primary reason Eddie loved when Richie shifted. There was a multitude of reasons, actually: in werewolf form, Richie was unimaginatively _tall_ , like, a whole goddamn eight feet, and Richie had soft, curly black fur – similar to his hair – that Eddie loved to pet and brush. When there was eight feet worth of it to play with, it became almost therapeutic for Eddie, sitting on the floor in Richie's room, petting and brushing Richie like he really was some overgrown household dog. Eddie had even jokingly bought some dog toys, and, despite the initial wave of _humiliation_ that washed over Richie when he was presented with them, it didn't take long for him to succumb to the stronger forces that _were I’m a good boy! Watch me do tricks, master! Watch me fetch that ball!._ It was very atypical werewolf behaviour and very _Richie_ behaviour. Eddie thought it was beyond adorable, making sure to tease Richie about it whenever given the chance.

Richie was also _really_ strong – muscles and all – in that form, and sue Eddie for wanting to see some well-sculpted muscles covered in some soft fur. How did werewolf Richie get so ripped, anyway? Human Richie was a lanky noodle, and it's not like werewolf Richie was very active.

Eddie suspected it was these very thoughts that egged on some that were a little... less innocent and very, very _wrong_. He attempted to blame them on his raging teenage hormones, but that didn't lessen how much he still wanted to act upon the thoughts, nor the guilt that they brought.

Eddie really, really, _desperately_ – wanted to fuck Richie in his werewolf form.

He didn't even know if it was _possible_ , but goddamn if he didn't want to find out.

They've had sex in human form multiple times up until this point, so this wasn't _completely_ out of the ballpark, but he couldn't gauge what Richie's reaction might be after being asked, and, again – _is it even possible?_ – but it couldn't hurt to just... ask.

And so, on one evening Eddie knew Richie's parents weren't going to be home, he had been preparing all day to pop _the question_ , buzzing with nerves and excitement. It was an evening much like any other; a Friday, in fact, and the two boys had gone straight to Richie's house to hang out after school. They settled on Richie's bed, snacking on the types of junk food Eddie wasn't allowed at home, talking about everything and nothing all at once. A soft rock station was playing in the background, quietly.

When everything felt perfect, Eddie decided to propose _the question._

"Richie, I need to ask you something," Eddie said after stuffing his face with some chips. "And don't laugh at me, okay?"

At that, Richie raised his brows and cracked a grin. "Well, that's a lot to ask if whatever you're about to ask is funny and-or humiliating, but shoot."

Shoving him, Eddie scowled. "It's not, dipshit." _Is it?_

Shaking that thought from his mind, Eddie averted his gaze with a shaky inhale, unable to look directly at Richie as he prepared himself to speak.

_"Iwanttofuckyouinyourwolfform."_

Richie blinked. "Come again?"

Sighing loud, Eddie dropped his head back, looking at the ceiling for a moment before narrowing his gaze at Richie with a sudden burst of courage. The intensity of his eyes made Richie recoil slightly, and _that_ gave Eddie all the confidence he needed.

"I want to fuck you in your werewolf form, Richie."

As if on cue, Richie's jaw went slack and he blinked owlishly – and he was silent for just long enough to make Eddie's heart race and his mind start to chant _you fucked up you fucked up he thinks you're weird–_

And then Richie spoke. "Shit, Eds." Was Richie _blushing?_ "You wanna stick your dick in my dog-ass? Why does that turn me on?"

As quickly as Eddie's body was running hot with anxiety, the heat was transformed into that of _arousal._ "Really? You don't– you don't think it's weird?"

Now, Richie was grinning. "Hell no! Damn, I’m kind of... _really_ into that."

"Can we try it?" Eddie bursts, unable to stop himself now that Richie was on board. "Tonight?"

"Fuck yeah, we can." Richie's eagerness was incredibly endearing to Eddie, and he smiled to himself as he watched Richie hop off the bed – but a more important thought crept to the forefront of his mind.

"Wait," he said, and Richie paused to turn and look, head tilted. "Shouldn't we, y’know, talk about it first? Considering you can't talk once you've shifted."

"Always the bright one, Eduardo!" Richie replied, jumping back onto the bed ass-first, bouncing. "What steamy details do ‘ya wanna get clear about?"

Eddie thought for a moment. "Positions and preparation."

"I can prep beforehand."

"No," Eddie was quick to say, and Richie's brows rose again. "I was kinda– kinda hoping I could prepare you after you've shifted?"

"Edward!" Richie feigned dramatically, a hand placed over his chest as he gasped. "He's a super freak, super freak–"

"Shut up!" Eddie snapped, kicking Richie in the hip as Richie leaned back on his hands. "I’m serious, dipshit."

"Okay, okay! You can stick your dick _and_ your fingers in my dog-ass, sheesh."

"Stop saying your _dog-ass_ , sicko."

"What else am I supposed to call it?"

"I should send you to the pound."

"Nooo," Richie cried in faux-drama, drawling out the 'o', "anything but the pound, please, Eddie!"

"Then be serious for five seconds, dammit."

"Fine, fine, you win." Richie pondered for a moment before speaking. "You mentioned positions?"

"I want you on your back, first," Eddie said. "Then... on your knees."

"Doggy style, fitting!"

"You are _so_ annoying." Eddie loved him. "Also, since you can't verbalize, we should have some visual signal in case anything goes wrong. Hold up two fingers. Like a safe word signal, I see that, and I’ll stop."

"You got it!" Richie shot him with finger gun. "Anything else, chief?"

Twisting his mouth, Eddie thought for a moment before smiling at Richie. "Come kiss me, because god knows I’m not going to put my lips anywhere near your filthy dog mouth."

"Oh, you wound me!" Richie cried, but he did indeed crawl towards Eddie on the bed to plant a kiss to his lips. They haven't actually made out because Eddie has yet to be fully comfortable with having someone else's spit in his mouth, even if it's Richie's, but he's made incredible progress becoming comfortable the past year with lip-kisses. To Richie, that's everything.

With his face an inch away from Eddie's, grin wide and eyes sparkling, on his hands and knees, Richie was oozing with excitement. It was adorable. If Richie had his tail, it would be wagging with vigor, Eddie was sure.

"Want me to transform, babe?"

"Obviously."

After Richie removed his glasses and popped off the bed, Eddie averted his gaze as Richie stripped and began to shift. The shifts were always fairly brutal, and they're something Eddie would rather not see. The gruesome sounds of cracking bones and Richie's body doing things it should not be able to do was enough; Richie once compared the pain to childbirth in that _it's painful as hell, but the reward is worth it!_ to which Eddie asked how Richie would even know the feelings of childbirth. At least it helped calm Eddie's nerves, just a little, and helped him feel less guilty whenever he asked Richie to shift.

A few minutes of gruesome noises later, Eddie knew it was safe to look again when he heard the telltale sound of what reminded him of tennis shoes screeching against a gym floor – Richie's canine whine.

No matter how many times Eddie was faced with the sight of Richie as a werewolf, he was absolutely enamored like he was the very first time.

In the middle of the room stood, on two, muscular, digitigrade legs, a near eight-foot-tall werewolf with a curly black pelt and simmering yellow eyes, a thick black mane covering its neck. Its teeth were bared, lips curled; it was looking into the distance, not at Eddie, as it snarled and flexed its large handpaws tipped with long, sharp claws. To anyone else, the sight would be terrifying – to Eddie, it was a familiar routine. He didn't feel an ounce of fear as he watched the beast flex its weapons and bare its fangs.

Because that beast wasn't a beast – it was Richie. _His_ Richie, and the showing of teeth and flexing of claws was simply a routine habit Richie went through after every shift.

As soon as he turned his wolf head to look at Eddie, it was almost as if the switch inside him flipped. As dorky as possible – of course, it was Richie – Richie dropped the primal behavior, lolled his tongue out, and wagged his tail. Eddie couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face as he watched Richie make the switch from ferocious beast to whipped, domesticated dog.

"Is that my good boy?" Eddie said in a voice he _knew_ would be humiliating had anyone else heard it, but the only other being here was Richie, and he knew Richie secretly adored being spoken to in such a way. Eddie knew, because as soon as he spoke, Richie's tail started wagging tenfold. When Eddie got off the bed and walked over to Richie, reaching up on his tip-toes to pet the top of Richie's head, the wolf's tail began wagging even faster, and Richie squinted his golden eyes in delight with a few playful yips. With his ears flattened to his head, Richie had fully submitted.

Richie had a considerable amount of control over his werewolf form. He was not plagued by his heightened instincts and senses, nor heavily influenced by them, and he was not a mindless, raging beast. He had worked countless hours to learn such control – not only for his own sake, but for Eddie's safety and the fact that he adored Richie's canine form _so_ much. As well, Richie would never hurt a fly, and to wake up one day only to learn he had hurt or even _killed_ others in a blind rampage was his nightmare. Richie was grateful for his abilities (and thought they were really fuckin' cool), and so learning to control them from the get-go had always been a priority.

It surely paid off, because he and Eddie were about to have _sex_ while Richie was wolfed. _Score!_

As much as Richie was raring to go, he couldn't stop himself from accepting and adoring the pets and scratches and cooings Eddie was giving him. It was _too easy_ for Richie to submit to Eddie, even as a massive beast. Subconsciously, Richie began to lower, hunching down more and more to allow Eddie easier access to his ears and behind his cheeks. Richie _loved_ it when Eddie held his big head in both hands and pet him adoringly.

"You're my good boy, yeah, you're my good boy, aren't you, Rich?" Eddie cooed, fluffing up Richie's cheeks and watching with a wide grin as the werewolf lolled his tongue in delight, eyes shut. Like most dogs, Richie had the tendency to pick up and kick his leg whenever Eddie scratched a spot that was _extremely_ good, and Richie was doing just that as Eddie scratched behind his ears. _Too cute._

All too quickly, Eddie ceased the scratches and retracted his hands from Richie completely, wiping his hands on his pants to rid himself of fur. Richie shed a _lot_ , and on one occasion Eddie had forgotten to make use of the lint roller Richie conveniently kept in his room for such times, Sonia flipped her shit as soon as she saw her son come home covered in black dog fur. _You're going to get rabies, Eddie!._ Bullshit, just like everything else she preached _. How do you like me now, Ma? About to fuck the dog you think is going to give me rabies_. A very big _fuck you_ to his mom.

As soon as Eddie's hands left Richie, the werewolf let out a pitiful whine and began shoving at Eddie's hand with his nose, desperate for more pets.

"Richie, _sit_ ," Eddie commanded, and that same switch in Richie's dog brain flipped. Instantly, he withdrew his wet nose and plunked his butt down on the floor, sitting like a dog, albeit a bit awkwardly considering how differently dogs and werewolves were built; but he was sitting obediently, nonetheless, and focused intently on Eddie, waiting for his next command. It was one of the few times Richie could focus.

Even sitting, Richie's head came up to about Eddie's chest – another way to reiterate the fact that Richie was _huge._ A real big dog.

"Good boy," Eddie praised, followed by a pet to the head. Richie whined with delight. Good behaviour results in good rewards, and Richie was _always_ raring to jump at the opportunity for those rewards, especially when they came from Eddie. "Now, lay down. On your back."

Oh. _Oh._

No time was wasted as Richie flopped to the floor – rather ungracefully – and rolled over onto his back, wagging his tail and exposing his soft belly to Eddie. The werewolf wriggled and writhed with excitement when Eddie began rubbing his belly, yipping and kicking as Eddie let out choruses of _good boy! good boy!._ Music to Richie's canine ears, it was.

And then the pets stopped, and when Richie looked up as if to ask, _excuse me, why the hell did you stop?_ , he was met with the stoic, determined face of his boyfriend that made him clamp his jaw shut and freeze, all attention on him.

"Do you still want to do this, Richie?" Eddie asked, taking hold of one of Richie's (massive) paws gently, stroking the rough pads. "It's not too late if you want to back out."

Curse Eddie for being so sweet and gentle and genuinely careful and worried about Richie's well-being. Whining again, Richie responded the only way he knew how to – by nuzzling Eddie's neck and giving his cheeks some reassuring licks.

"Gross! Okay, okay, down boy!" Through adorable, boyish giggles, Eddie fought off his attacker, gently pushing Richie away and back down onto his back. "I love you."

It was a good thing Richie couldn't cry as a werewolf, because he would be now. He whined again before giving Eddie's hand a lick.

"Okay, I’m gonna– I’m gonna get lube, and gloves because frankly I don't know where your dog-ass has been and– don't give me that look!"

Even with an entirely canine face, Richie managed to carry over his human ability of being incredibly expressive. He had one brow raised and one lowered, as if to ask, _are you serious right now?_

"Whether you like it or not I’m going to use gloves to finger you and a condom when I fuck you, because there probably is _some risk_ in fucking wolf-ass unprotected and I for one do _not_ want to have that conversation with my mother _or_ the doctor she forcibly brings me to. Got it?"

Richie rolled his eyes and let out a mocking grumble-woof, but didn't fight it. He _did_ want Eddie to be comfortable, and, truthfully, Eddie was probably right about it not being one-hundred percent safe without protection.

Giving Richie one last belly rub for reassurance, Eddie quickly made his way to beside the bed where his backpack was haphazardly thrown. Unzipping it, he fetched a pair of thin blue gloves ( _why does he have those?_ Richie thought from across the room), and then from one of Richie's drawers grabbed lube and a condom. He made his way back to Richie who was now spreading his muscled legs in invitation, leaving nothing to the imagination and _everything_ on display. His big, fur-covered sack, his sheath, and the thing Eddie was most interested in: the pink, furless hole at the base of his tail.

Kneeling just in front of Richie's spread legs, Eddie patted Richie's muscular thigh and sent him a look. "Ready?"

In response, Richie yipped. In human words, _yes._

After slipping on a glove – rather erotically, Richie thought – Eddie grabbed the small bottle of lube and poured a little onto his dominant middle finger, warming it up with his thumb. He held onto Richie's leg with his free hand as he lowered his finger, teased the entrance briefly, and eased the slick digit into the werewolf.

Not unlike usual, Richie took it like a champ. Eddie was met with very little resistance as he slowly slipped his whole finger inside, all while Richie was making feral, breathy noises in the background, his sensitive body already twitching with desire. It was hot as _fuck._

Taking this as permission to go further, Eddie fucked his gloved finger in and out, gently, getting Richie fully used to the sensation.

Eddie was fingering a goddamn werewolf. He loved every minute of it.

There were no words to describe the thrill that was having a massive beast submit to him, not only for tricks and play, but sexually as well. While it wasn't hard to get Richie to submit sexually in human form, Eddie hadn’t been sure if it would be more difficult as a werewolf – thus far, there was no difference, and that was invigorating. Eddie couldn't _wait_ to see how Richie would react with more fingers and, finally, Eddie's cock inside of him.

When Eddie tapped against Richie's prostate after hooking his finger inside, a soft, muffled bark – like that of a vocal domesticated dog attempting to talk – left Richie's maw. The sound caught Eddie's attention and called him to look up, faced with the sight of Richie's bulked arms raised over his head and his body writhing slightly as he nonverbally requested more. His legs were slightly spreading more, and when Eddie brought his gaze back down with a smirk to focus on the task at hand, he saw Richie's reddish dick beginning to grow hard and poke out of his sheath. It was an odd sight, but it meant Richie was aroused, which was the most important thing to Eddie as he curled his finger again and fucked Richie with it.

"Ready for another?" Eddie asked in a voice just above a whisper when Richie had seemingly gotten fully accustomed to one finger. Interestingly, being inside Richie's dog-ass didn't feel all that different from being inside his human-ass, and as a werewolf, Richie seemed to take intrusions at the same rate he did as a human – meaning, he'd be about ready to take the second finger soon, but Eddie didn't want to push it.

Responding with another needy, high-pitched whine, Richie lolled his tongue and began to pant, arching his back. It was his way of giving the green-light, and so Eddie patted Richie's big, furry leg once more before easing in his index finger alongside his middle. Like a champ, Richie took it easily, letting out more of those soft muffle-bark noises, and whined when Eddie began to fuck him with two fingers. Richie _loved_ to be filled, and it was clear that desire carried over with him into werewolf form.

"You like that?" It was hard for Eddie not to use a babying voice on Richie even during sex, especially when he was a wolf. Richie whined those pleasured whines in response, spreading his legs as far as they could go, massive paws in the air. His broad, fur-covered chest was heaving, and he was panting when he wasn't whining. His eyes were blissfully shut, ears pinned back in submission, and it was a sight Eddie never wanted to forget. Richie looked breathtaking and so severely fucked-out already, and they'd barely started. "So good at taking my fingers, Rich. Ready for a third? And then my cock?"

Underneath Eddie, Richie's tail thumped and swished with excitement. The soft chuff and bark noises did not cease, and they were soon coupled with further whines and low, desperate groans. Eddie shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was, but fuck, watching Richie come undone so easily when all Eddie's done was stuck two fingers in his ass – it was almost too much. The heat pooled in his abdomen and Eddie gave himself one, quick grope over his shorts to get himself by, but it merely made him more impatient for what was to come.

With the addition of a little more lube, Eddie added the third finger and fucked Richie with it carefully, stretching him appropriately and bathing in his noises and reactions before withdrawing his hand. He watched with fascination as Richie's pink hole pulsed, hot and ready, as a small drip of lube began to seep out. Eddie felt his breath hitch at the sight.

A high whine from Richie's throat followed, and it sounded so desperate Eddie almost felt bad – but Richie would be filled even fuller before long.

"Almost there, rich," Eddie reassured, giving a pat to Richie's furred thigh before discarding the glove and throwing it into the trash. When he returned, Richie's legs were spread wide with his elbows at his side, forearms in the air, handpaws limp at the wrists and his face completely and utterly debauched. Richie's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, hot, heavy breaths escaping his maw, while his intense yellow eyes were half-lidded and looking blissfully fucked-out. It was enough to make Eddie's cock ache with desire.

Crouching beside Richie momentarily, Eddie pressed a chaste kiss to the werewolf's forehead before giving him a good, quick scratch behind the ear. Richie's tail thumped in response.

"Such a good boy, Richie, you know that?" Eddie murmured as he touched his forehead to Richie's, staring deep into the other's eyes. He could feel the love and trust radiating from them, despite their entirely animalistic appearance, and he hoped Richie could sense the same from his eyes, too. "I love you. Ready for my cock, now?"

Another round of enthusiastic whines escaped Richie's throat with such vigor, Eddie couldn't help but giggle as Richie nuzzled his face.

"Okay, we'll do it like this, on your back first," Eddie said. "Remember the signal, in case you need me to stop?"

On cue, Richie held up two massive, clawed fingers. Briefly, Eddie wished he could have watched Richie prepare himself, but shivered when he thought of the claws. Well, he couldn't have it all.

But all of this was pretty much everything he could ever want and need; Eddie wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Good boy," Eddie praised, followed by another ear-scratch after Richie confirmed he did indeed know the signal. Then, he retreated back to kneeling between Richie's massive, spread legs, before grabbing the nearby condom off of the floor. Eddie worked to hastily expose his own cock to the air, pulling his underwear and shorts off completely so his movements wouldn't be hindered. Undoing the foil packet, Eddie wasted no time in rolling the condom on and getting into position. With a heavy breath, he wrapped one arm around Richie's leg again for support, and after adding some lube to his cock, he held it and guided it until the tip was prodding at Richie's ass.

Slowly and gently he began to push in, eyes intent on Richie's face the whole time. Richie had let his head rest back against the floor, breathing heavy, but he was relaxed and stretched well enough that he took Eddie's cock with very little resistance. There was the slightest wince on his canine features when the head was slipped in, but as soon as it passed, Richie let out a low, primal groan of pleasure.

Satisfied with Richie's reaction, Eddie pushed in until he was buried up to the base. It was an odd sensation when Eddie's pelvis met soft fur instead of bare skin, but it was far from unwelcomed. He moaned at the pleasure of having his dick finally inside Richie, and the fact that Richie was taking it so well aroused him beyond belief.

"Gonna- gonna start thrusting, Rich," Eddie groaned, wrapping his now-free arm around Richie's other thigh so he was stabilized on both sides as he began to pull out and thrust back in after Richie whined in a go-ahead.

In comparison to Richie's human-ass, the sensation was fairly similar – that was, nothing short of phenomenal – but there was something about fucking Richie as a _werewolf_ that made Eddie hot in ways he'd never experienced before. The noises Richie was making, the way he had to communicate in the most primal ways, and the simple taboo of it all was almost too much for Eddie to bear. Not to mention the size difference; being so small in comparison to Richie was hot when Eddie fucked him in human form, giving him a sense of much-needed power and control he lacked his entire life, but this, _this_ – this was on an entirely new level, and Eddie felt his thrusts becoming rougher and harder as he thought about this fact.

With every slam of Eddie's hips against Richie's fur-covered rear had Richie whining and groaning, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, looking so goddamn hot Eddie had to be careful not to cum right there – there were more things he still wanted to do.

"Taking my cock so goddamn good, Rich," Eddie groaned low, thrusting hard, more grateful than ever for the leverage that Richie's muscled legs on either side gave him. Richie let out a particularly loud, desperate whine when Eddie spoke, and Eddie had to quickly glance over to the window to make sure it was shut. Thankfully, it was; the neighbours would probably be fairly concerned if any of Richie's noises had made it out into the world, but luckily, they were confined just to his bedroom. "So ready and willing to take it. Fuck."

Richie whined again before letting out a short, quiet howl when Eddie began to nail his prostate. As much as being filled alone could get Richie to a state of high arousal, he loved it when that special spot inside of him was tended to just as carefully. His muscles were going weak and his cock was fully hard and out of its sheath, twitching against his stomach and leaking precum onto his fur. He dared to reach down to touch himself, only to be slapped away.

"Not yet, mutt. You touch yourself when I say you can," Eddie practically growled, eyes ablaze; the nickname and dominance that Eddie exuded over Richie left the werewolf a writhing, whining mess.

And then Eddie pulled out.

The betrayed and confused look Richie gave him when he did so was so heart-wrenching, Eddie wasted no time in explaining his intentions.

"Want you on your knees, pup. Arch your back and be a good dog for me. Lift up your tail and show me how much you want it." Eddie doesn't know how or when he got so bold, but the words were escaping him before he could even assess them properly. They seemed to have a positive effect on Richie, however, who made a primal noise of deep neediness and pleasure.

Sluggishly, Richie managed to roll himself over onto his knees. His muscled arms were folded underneath his head for it to rest on, while his back was arched – just as Eddie requested – and his knees were spread, his reddish cock heavy and leaking between them. Lastly, he lifted up his tail to expose his now-gaping, throbbing hole, steadily dripping warm lube. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Eddie's mouth gape slightly in arousal.

"Fuck, Richie," Eddie groaned, his hand darting forward to grab hold of one of Richie's ass cheeks while the other stroked his own cock lazily. "So goddamn hot."

Richie groaned in arousal at that, pushing his ass back further to show just how good he was, just how much he wanted it. He wiggled enticingly, and soon, he felt the familiar press of a cock to his hole.

Eddie had to awkwardly half-crouch to make it work – Richie was too tall for him to reach while kneeling, but not tall enough for him to fully stand – but he found a happy medium as he bent at the knee and kept one hand on Richie's fur-covered ass for leverage while the other held his cock still as he pushed in. Richie whined and groaned every inch of the way, but took it, yet again, like a champ. His spine retained its sensual downward curve, his ass pushing back against Eddie's hips in desperation.

Annoyingly, however, his tail had a hard time staying upright with his mind filled with other tasks, and so Eddie took it upon himself to grab at the base of it like a handle with his other hand to keep it upright and out of the way. It surprised Richie at first, but it didn't hurt, and Eddie was now using it as another form of leverage as he thrust deep and rough into Richie; Richie _loved_ how forceful Eddie was being with him.

Eddie couldn't see Richie's face from where he was, but the way his ears were flattened and the continuous grunts and huffs and whines and groans were a telltale sign of just how much Richie was enjoying each and every thrust. He always loved when Eddie was particularly rough with him, but now, Eddie was allowing himself to tap into a side of himself that was even harsher, because he knew Richie as a werewolf could handle it – and fuck, did that turn Richie on. The force in which Eddie was snapping his hips against Richie's ass, pounding against his prostate every time, gripping his fur-covered ass hard while Eddie's other hand held onto Richie's tail – it was enough to have Richie's cock leaking and twitching and his whole body going weak. He felt his lids beginning to shut while he drooled from his lolling tongue onto the ground, relishing in the grunts and groans that Eddie was making behind him as he filled Richie and fucked him good.

Eddie's thrusts started to become erratic and sloppy as he felt himself getting close; he was sweating and huffing from the exertion of the position and the sheer eroticism of the situation. It looked as if Richie was close too, considering how his form began to slump and go limp.

"Almost there, Rich, so close," Eddie huffed through pants and groans as he thrust deep and fast, holding Richie tight for as much leverage as possible. "So tight and hot."

In response, Richie let out a desperate whine, his thighs trembling. He uncrossed his arms and put his handpaws on either side of his head, large claws digging into the floor as he felt his whole body being rocked by the force of Eddie's thrusts. He had become completely undone, and his cock was begging for attention. He let out a throaty whine, hoping the message might come across; it didn't, and it wasn't until Richie was whining consistently and Eddie felt the tight heat within him begin to feel unbearable did he finally grant Richie his wish.

"Touch yourself and come for me, Richie," Eddie moaned, leaning forward as much as he could to pass off the message, all while maintaining his erratic thrusts. "Be the good boy I know you are."

Richie wasted no time doing as he was told; not only did he want relief, but he wanted to be a good boy. He _lived_ for Eddie's praise. And so, whining loud as he did so, Richie reached his paw between his legs to grasp at his leaking, aching cock. He'd never touched his dick as a werewolf and the sensation of paw pads and fur was incredibly strange, but he was so desperate to come he didn't care. He gave himself some quick strokes as he cried and whined, just as Eddie felt the tight, internal heat become too much to bear. With a groan he came into the condom inside of Richie, and not long after, Richie was spilling onto the floor. Reflexively, his ass tightened and loosened around Eddie's cock, milking him until he was truly spent.

After a few moments in bliss for them both, the whole room hot and filled with gasps and groans and grunts and pants, did Eddie finally pull out, dispose of the condom and come to collapse beside Richie where he had fallen to the ground with a _thud_ , narrowly missing the cum-pile. His chest heaved as he panted to catch his breath, looking up at Eddie with half-lidded eyes. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, and he looked so dorky and adorable that Eddie had to give Richie a kiss to the forehead and scratch behind the ears.

"You were so good, Richie. The best," Eddie murmured softly. "Thank you for letting me do that."

Ears flattening against his head, Richie grinned and nuzzled Eddie's hand lovingly.

"Can you shift back?" Eddie asked after a few still, serene moments of laying face-to-face with Richie on the floor, petting Richie softly as he did so. With a groan, Richie began to stand up while Eddie backed away, districting himself by changing back into his clothes and fetching some pajamas for Richie as well. He held them in his arms until the gruesome noises of the transformation had subsided, and he turned around to see a naked, human Richie curled up on the floor.

Eddie fetched Richie's glasses before coming to kneel beside his clearly spent and exhausted boyfriend. He lifted a hand to pet at Richie's hair gently, pressing a kiss to his plush lips at last. Richie smiled against it.

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked softly, watching as Richie came back to earth.

"Sore, like after every transformation, but also – really, really fucking incredible? What the hell, why did nobody tell me werewolf sex felt so goddamn good?" Richie responded, eyes gleaming.

"Probably because it's not _recommended_ , but we did it anyway." That feeling of taking back control and doing something he "shouldn't have" excited Eddie beyond belief. "Thank you so much, Richie. That was incredible."

"Does this mean my dog-ass can get fucked more often?" Richie inquired, and Eddie knew if Richie had his tail, it would be wagging.

Eddie scowled at that name, but kissed Richie again, nonetheless. "Yes, Richie."

Eddie helped Richie get up when he was ready, handing him the clean pajamas and guiding him back to bed once he was dressed.

"You rest while I clean up the mess you made on the floor," Eddie said after tucking Richie in. It was still early in the evening, but Richie was clearly exhausted. Richie snickered.

"Thank you, my lovely wife."

"Fuck off," Eddie snapped half-heartedly. "Sleep before I knock you out myself."

"Aye aye," Richie abided, nuzzling into his pillow, looking beyond adorable; he passed out soon enough, and as promised, Eddie cleaned up the pile of cum before climbing into bed with Richie, spooning him.

"Good boy," Eddie whispered gently, before he, too, drifted to sleep.


End file.
